


You Do It

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's up against the wall and John wants to see something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



> This may have come to me out of the blue but it dovetails so neatly into a couple of [helens78](http://helens78.livejournal.com/)'s known bulletproof kinks, that I'm offering it up as gift-fic for her. Happy Holidays, hon!

The moment Rodney steps into John's room, John's on him. The door's still sliding closed when John shoves him up against the wall next to it and it's kind of absurd that someone so skinny is so damn strong, but he is and anyway, it's not like Rodney's trying very hard to get away.

 

John's all over him, smelling of heat and sweat and just a faint hint of that stuff he uses in a desperate attempt to tame his hair, and all Rodney can do is lean against the wall and breathe John in deep. John's knee moves between Rodney's knees and then his thigh, all lean, wiry muscle, is pressed so hard against Rodney's dick that it almost hurts. "Almost" being the key word here because Rodney grinds against it, wanting nothing more than to come like this, against John's wall and never mind that these are his only clean pair of uniform pants.

 

He's so close, muttering and cursing against John's mouth, when John pulls away, his hand firm on Rodney's chest when Rodney makes a noise--a manly noise, not a whine--and tries to follow. "Wait," John says, his voice husky. "Wait."

 

Rodney doesn't really want to wait, but then John is sliding to his knees, long fingers busy with Rodney's fly and Rodney decides that, okay, maybe waiting won't be so bad if it means that John's clever, wicked, really _filthy_ mouth is going to be wrapped around his dick. He drops a hand down, his fingers brushing against John's stubble rough cheek, and John turns and licks at it.

 

"You do it," John says as he finishes dragging Rodney's pants and shorts down to his knees. He licks at Rodney's palm again and then shoves Rodney's hand against Rodney's cock. "Wanna see you do it."

 

Rodney has half a second to feel embarrassed--really, he's shoved against the wall with his pants around his knees and his hand on his dick while his flyboy boyfriend crouches on the floor watching--but then John's hand goes tight around his wrist.

 

"Do it."

 

And okay fine, that command voice gets him every damn time. Rodney starts moving his hand, the gun calluses he didn't have two years ago dragging across the sensitive skin of his dick. It's shockingly different, doing this with John watching, and in mere seconds, Rodney's moaning like he's got John's mouth on him. His hand's moving fast now; somehow he's moved past the steady firm stroke stage and right to the point of gotta come now now now....

 

"Yeah. Yeah Rodney, c'mon." John's voice is harsh, as if he can hardly breathe. Rodney's eyes slit open and he looks down to find John staring at his hand and dick and that, more than the familiar pressure of his own hand, sends him over the edge.

 

"God...God, Rodney...."

 

There's a joke there, about him being God and all, but as John stares up at him, face and hair slick with Rodney's come, Rodney can hardly catch his breath, let alone say anything. His knees finally give way and he slides down the wall to sit in front of John. Reaching for John's fly, he has some vague notion of evening things up, but the front of John's pants are damp and John's cock is soft.

 

Rodney catches his breath before leaning in and kissing John, the sharp scent of his own come thick in his nose.

 

"I'd say 'warn a guy,'" he finally says when they beak for a moment. "But honestly? There really is no warning for something like that."

 

"Worked for me too," John says.

 

_-end-_


End file.
